


Fulfilled

by Sheikahwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Barbarian Link, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex, Submissive, savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: In the wild of Hyrule, a barbarian has not stopped thinking of the princess herself touching him, only wishing that it would happen one night.





	Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Link is a barbarian and Zelda finds him, constantly coming back and eventually falling in love. They teach each other new things, Zelda ready to try some physical experiments with him.

“So, have you done it with someone before me?” 

He was silent.

It was only a day since their last meeting, which happened to be their first affair. Zelda surprised him today with a serene kiss, Link shocked, as if he forgot what had happened the night before with her confession of love. She asked to lay down with him late that night to watch the sky, ready to talk about the elephant in the room that was their love and physical attraction, something she figured they were both terrified about.

“It's ok. You don't have to tell me. It was my first time with someone. Only before I had touched myself,” she answered twirling her hair.

“It was mine too. I had only touched myself a few weeks before.”

She sat up explaining her position, “With access to such a giant library, I was able to figure out some things since they barely deemed me able to learn about that sort of stuff since I was so young. They didn't want me running off to do it.”

Link laughed, “And you did.”

“I couldn't help how I felt. I really liked you and…” she paused, feeling her cheeks heat up, “It fulfilled my fantasy, you can say…”

He sat up beside her, “Me too. I couldn't stop. I had to keep going. You were what I wanted. And I wanted you to feel good like me.” He felt a soft kiss on his cheek after his statement, making his face warm up.

Her smile started off genuine and sweet, “You know, that's very sweet of you, Link. I feel very attracted to you when you show such a rough side, but also a more...submissive...side…”

She bit her lip as her hand rested on his abdomen. She moved her body to face him, leaning in to kiss his lips, playfully pulling away. “I want to teach you some things and give.”

Here we go again. He felt almost light headed at her kiss. There was something about her touching him that made him feel warm and happy, not like anything he had experienced before.

“You know that other night, I touched myself thinking about you…”

Link felt his gut drop, he bit his tongue as her hand went up to his vest to release the clasp.

“I couldn't help it. You were so strong. I thought about you holding me down, your hand between my legs...” 

He gulped as her hand traced back down his body, across the paint and the dirt. The thought of her touching herself...to him of all people. Alone in her bed, red faced with her hand between her legs gasping and moaning to thoughts of Link. Thoughts of him. Feeling the same rush that he did, breathing his name and her body jolting and begging for more. That was enough to put him over the edge.

“Zelda…”

Her voice turned more innocent, as if she were seriously wondering the same thing.“Have you thought about me like that?”

“Yes. I did. It was my first time. I wanted you to touch me--”

Her hand rubbed over his crotch and he was silent, Zelda smiling and nuzzling his cheek. “I want to try something with you tonight...is that okay?”

“Please.”

She circled around him with her fingertips, giggling a bit, “Don’t worry, I won't hurt you. I just want you to feel good.”

Zelda kissed him, sliding her tongue in as her hand continued to dance around his loincloth. Oh, he was already ready, but she just loved the feeling of touching him. She could feel him more and more every second.

Her hand slipped under his waistband, pushing the loincloth down, “How about you take it all off?”

He immediately listened, moving his body to take off his clothing so that he was naked on the grass, his erection throbbing to be touched.

“So I was rubbing you?”

He nodded, looking at her, a bit embarrassed to give her the details from his disgusting mind. But he imagined her hands around him, gripping and rubbing, kissing and begging for him to cum.

“Like this?” She asked, slowly dragging her fingertips up his shaft. He bit his tongue, bucking his hips and closed his eyes. 

“Yes.”

She moved back down, whispering in his ear, “Should I do it more?”

He gripped the ground, fighting himself to reach and rub himself with her. “This is...all I wanted…” 

The princess smiled, gripping him fully, applying pressure with her fingertips, and circled around, moving slowly up and down from the base to the tip.

He let out a groan, catching a glimpse at her hand around him. He couldn't take it, his head fell back and he beat the ground with his fist. His hand could never feel as good as the princess’s soft one.

“You're so precious,” She smiled, keeping the same pace.

“Faster, Zelda. Please.” he asked in his shaky voice.

“Kiss me.” 

Link moved his head and grabbed her, yanking her against his lips. His mouth was open against her, heaving and gasping with every stroke, wincing and groaning. Whenever she would kiss him, she would touch somewhere she had forgotten about, making him jump away, gasping for air and moaning. She grabbed his head to keep him close, mouths inches apart so he could feel her--the princess staring into his half lidded eyes, eyebrows furrowing, breathing his name.

“Please. Please Zelda. Harder.” He commanded.

She slowed down her pace, and eventually stopped, kissing his lips for a second, making him wonder what he did wrong.

“What's wrong?” Link asked, concern growing in his voice. “Zelda--”

She answered with a warm smile, “Nothing. I just want to give you an experience you won't forget.” 

Zelda shifted over to between his legs, Link holding himself up to watch her movements. She sat on her knees, placed her hands on his hips, slowly and delicately dragging her nails along his skin. She lowered her head, eyes locked with Link. He was staring at her with wide eyes, wondering if this was going where he thought it was. 

It was, because when her lips grazed him, he felt an entirely new feeling inside of him. She moved her tongue from the underside of the base to the tip, making every inch of Link's hair on his body stand up.

“You...you don't have to…” he whispered.

“But I want to,” she replied, a hand gripping onto him.

Her hand moved up and down slowly first, her mouth following it gently, placing kisses and warm licks around him. 

Her eyes kept locked with Link, watching his range of expressions and how he struggled to express himself. He bit his hand, pounded at the ground, tensed his muscles, rolled his head back. He wanted to watch her, but he couldn't handle it. Not when her mouth engulfed him at least, he was in an entirely new world.

He was groaning, screaming as she moved up and down, sucking him off and making him unresponsive. All his reactions just made her want him more, but she was so focused on making him feel good, she didn't have a moment to do anything else.

He was bucking his hips, laying back now, unable to keep himself upright because he was so weak from the experience. He whimpered, not sure what to do with his hands, and grabbed her head.

Zelda felt a rush inside of her when he grabbed her. He wasn't pushing her down deeper, no, he was just holding on. He just needed to touch her somehow. He needed to know this was actually real.

“Don't stop. Don't stop.” He panted, clutching her hair harder.

She felt it coming. Her eyes gazed up to see Link staring down, mouth wide open, and he cried Zelda as his body snapped upward, hips rolling and thrashing into her mouth.

She moved away and put both hands around him, Link's hands went to the ground, banging and clutching as his hips kept going. She continued to rub the white liquid out of him as it shot on them both, Link's body slowing down, leaving his chest heaving, face red and eyes glazed over.

She moved back up to his head, kissing his face as he reached a hand to touch her cheek. He couldn't say a word, staring down at the mess that was on him, then looking to her as she smiled. He closed his eyes and she moved his head onto her lap as he took a rest for a moment.


End file.
